Vacuum linear feed-throughs serve for introducing linear motion into the vacuum, i.e. for generating a linear movement of a component which is exposed to the vacuum environment, with an actuator device. The actuator device typically has a drive which causes an expansion or contraction of the vacuum diaphragm bellows and moves the first end of the vacuum diaphragm bellows with the component relative to the second, stationary end of the vacuum diaphragm bellows. The actuator device can, for example, have a manual drive or an electrical drive. The vacuum diaphragm bellows is suitable for use in a vacuum environment and serves to provide a seal between a vacuum side, on which the component is mounted, and an atmosphere side, on which the actuator device or parts of the actuator device are mounted, typically at least the drive.
Diaphragm bellows for vacuum applications or for ultra-high vacuum applications are typically made of stainless steel and have a plurality of folds or corrugations. The folds or corrugations can be formed with several substantially annular stainless steel parts being welded to each other. Alternatively, the wave shape of the diaphragm bellows can be generated by plastic deformation of the stainless steel membrane. After a multiplicity of adjustment movements, i.e. after a multiplicty of successive contractions and expansions of the diaphragm bellows, particles may be generated in the area of the weld seams, for example, and may undesirably pass to the vacuum side of the vacuum diaphragm bellows and spread out in the vacuum environment of the bellows in an uncontrolled manner.